coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 69 (9th August 1961)
Plot Annie worries after hearing a radio report that dangerous pills have been lost in the area of Coronation Street and Rosamund Street. Harry tells a pestering Lucille that she can have a new dress for the wedding but to arrange it with Concepta. Dr Graham is annoyed with Nancy after she gets out of bed instead of having three days' rest as he ordered following her having wind under her heart. He makes her promise not to get out of her chair and to attempt no housework. Along with Albert, they hear a loudspeaker announcement from a policeman outside in his car to be observant of the missing pills. Dr Graham feels guilty that he lost them. Playing shop at home, an oblivious Lucille eats a sweet from her shop scales, alongside which sit the pills. In the Rovers' back room, Concepta is upset because her parents have written to say they won't be coming to the wedding as they object to it, and therefore she doesn't want a reception. Harry persuades her to change her mind. Jack mentions the missing pills and Concepta suddenly remembers Lucille finding the box on the street. They rush to No.7 where Lucille has swallowed one of the pills just before they arrive. Harry's frantic state panics his daughter and she initially lies, but soon confesses to a calming Concepta to what she's done. Harry rushes for Dr Graham. He clears the girl, saying she will sleep for four hours. Albert fusses round a complaining Nancy. She's noticed how taken Ken is with Val. Christine has to assuage Esther's worries that a youngster like her won't enjoy having an older women as a holiday companion in Cornwall. Jack and Annie show Concepta their Torquay holiday snaps. Swindley and Emily visit Albert and tell him they've had a disappointing response to the jumble collection and ask if he's got anything to spare. Albert donates his dead wife's clothes. Swindley refuses Emily's offer to look over his shop stock with him after hours to see if could donate anything. Annie is wondering why they haven't heard anything further about Vincent Plummer's complaints when Mr Lloyd from the brewery rings to speak to Jack. Cast Regular cast *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Concepta Riley - Doreen Keogh *Christine Hardman - Christine Hargreaves *Esther Hayes - Daphne Oxenford *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire Guest cast *Nancy Leathers - Norah Hammond *Dr Graham - Fulton Mackay *Policeman - William Croasdale Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room *3 Coronation Street - Back room *5 Coronation Street - Back room *7 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen Notes *''TV Times'': No synopsis appeared in the magazine for this episode. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,406,000 homes (3rd place). Episode 069